icivicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Win the White House
Win The White House In win the White House you are running for election to obtain the position of presidency, this is arguably the most strategy focused of all the games requiring you to make strategic decisions as part of keeping track of momentum, electoral count, and issues while doing this under a limited timespan.The game was founded in 2011, and was categorized as part of the executive group of games under the original older version of site before its major redesign in 2013. The game on the front page suggests that it takes 30+ minutes to complete. Difficulty The game comes in 3 difficulty levels from elementary, middle, and high school. The major differences between all of these is one gets more issues than the other. Additionally there's a tutorial button which can be used under any difficulty that can be enabled and disabled. In total there are 14 issues with Elementary receiving 11, Middle, 12, and High School 14. Elementary Within Elementary some controversial issues are left out, most notably being Gun Rights with the democratic akin being Gun Control. (See Pictures Right or issues down below). Middle School High School In High School difficulty it takes a step up in maturity and focuses on the issues of LGBT Rights, and Woman's Rights with the Republican akins being Family Values, and protection of Unborn Lives which are arguably the most controversial of the many other issues in the game. Candidate Creation In the game, there are many characters to choose from, boys and girls these are some older examples with fresher looks now in the game. can1.png can2.png can3.png You can choose between two parties within the game which are Democrat and Republicans. As of 2014 there is no Independent party or any official confirmation of adding such a thing in the future. You can also choose your candidate's name which you can make yourself. A common choice is Joe Mama. Lastly you can choose between 7 slogans being: "Not just a Catchy Slogan!", "Apple Pie! Babies! Etc!", "I Shower Almost Every Day!", "I'm Here to Work For You!", "Victory is Certain", "Hey: You Could Do Worse", and "The Other Candidate is Mean!". After all this choosing and winning the primaries (Or just failing every issue) you can now choose your Vice President. There's 3 different people you can choose from and 11 last names. vcan1.png vcan2.png vcan3.png The 11 last names are: Thomas, Baker, Logan, Ramirez, Prescott, Nance, Russell, Gardner, Bennett, and Tibbs. Parties 'Democratic Party' There are 14 Issues within the Democratic Party which is a party which focuses significantly on issues of Equality, Generosity, and Cooperation. 'Alternative Energy' Alternative Energy is an Issue which focuses on alternative means of energy whether it be solar, wind, hydro, geothermal, or just plain water. The opposing side views this issue as a joke or a scam. In the Primary Debate the correct answer to Alternative Energy is: "This is not only good for the U.S.,, but good for the earth as well." The Wrong answer to this is: "America should be powered by millions of hamsters in tiny wheels that generate electricity." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "We can find new and better sources for energy!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "We aready have great sources of energy, but Wingbat wants to spend their money on researching power from cow farts and sunlight. Get real!" 'Equal Access to Healthcare' This issue covers the equal access of healthcare even to everyone which is seen by the opposing side as giving it to illegal immigrants. This issue focuses mostly on the issue of Equality. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Equal Access to Healthcare is: "Part of the American Dream is to live long, healthy, happy life." The Wrong Answer to this is: "Every household ought to be equipped with its own doctor's office, just in case.'" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Let's get everyone access to medicine and doctors!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "The Democrats want to bankrupt the country by giving healthcare to illegal immigrants. This is madness, Wingbat!" 'Expanding the Rights of Gays and Lesbians' LGBT Rights is one of the most significant parts of equality in part of the Democratic Party and arguably the most controversial issue resulting in backlash from various religious organizations, conservatives etc. This Issue is ONLY available in High School Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Expanding the Rights of Gays and Lesbians is: "The government shouldn't reward or pusnish its citizens based on their sexual orientation." the Wrong Answer to this is: "If Someone wants to marry their cat and claim that their sofa cushions are their 'children', then so be it." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "How can the government put limits on the decision between two adults to marry?" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat wants to use the Federal government to destroy the American family ideal. Disgusting!" 'Federal Funding for Education' This issue focuses primarily on national funding for education. This issue is mostly a part of the branch of generosity. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Federal Funding for Education is: "Our country needs to invest a lot into our children's education." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Maybe students should even live at the school, year-round for the rest of their lives so they can learn a lot." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "The future of our country depends on educating the workers of tomorrow!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Government dollars stifle competition in our most important investment: education. Stop Wingbat from ruining our children's future!" Global Cooperation Global Cooperation, hence its name, focuses on the cooperation with nations, organizations, treaties etc. in part of making the world a safer place through the means of peaceful diplomacy.The opposing side views this as being reliant on other nation's resources and allows America to be forced through jingoism to do what other countries want to maintain peace. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Global Cooperation is: "As a strong country, we have a responsibility to work together with others and help the world become a better place." the Wrong Answer to this is: "We need to create superheros that can join forces with other countries and save the world from danger!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "America needs to be a good neighbor across the globe!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat thinks we should be bullied by other countries into doing what they want. Why does Wingbat hate America so much?" 'Government Transparency' Most of this focuses on the ideals that what the nation does should be known and this would help eliminate the thought of bias which includes being open to the needs of the people. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Government Transparency is: "Listening to the needs of the people is what I'm all about." the Wrong Answer to this is: "We need a giant suggestionbox that everyone can put suggestions in! This will solve all our problems (I'm going to ask for a pony)." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Citizens have the right to know what their government is doing!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Does the government need to spend more time on bureaucracy with MORE reports and spreadsheets? Wingbat thinks so!" 'Gun Control' This focuses on keeping guns away from criminals and maintain security in the nation however at the cost of reduced liberties which is the primary reason of opposition for the other side. This issue is NOT available in Elementary Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Gun Control is: "Not everyone should be given the right to have a gun." the Wrong Answer to this is: "You know who else shouldn't have guns? Clowns." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Let's keep guns out of the hands of criminals!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "If Wingbat has their way, even butter knives will be illegal!" 'Nuclear Disarmament' The primary focus of this is disarming nuclear weapons of the nation and the world whether it be through a Strategic Arms Limitation Treaty or Global Zero. The other side opposes this for it allowing the nation to allow enemies the advantage of nuclear weapons resulting in the nation being threatened. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Nuclear Disarmament is: "Nuclear Weapons are a threat to the nation's security." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Nuclear weapons probably run off magic and using magic against other countries is illegal!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Let's limit the amount of horrible nuclear weapons in the world!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbant wants to destroy the technology that makes and our troops safe. Perhaps the Republicans want use to lose?" 'Pollution Standards' Pollution Standards are setting the limits for pollution while the cost being the loss of money due to the lack of pollution thus resulting in the lack of production which is what antagonizes the other side to go against this. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Pollution Standards is: "The government should be takingsteps to limit our negative impact on the environment." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Driving a car or littering is a crime, which should be punishable by 50 years in prison." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Pollution affects everyone. Corportations will pollute as much as necessary to be as profitable as possible - they need constraints!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Environmental hysteria plummets our productivity, and lets countries like China outperform us. Wingbat wants us to lose the economic battle." 'Protection of Natural Resources' This issue, hence its name, is the protection of Natural Resources from wildlife, national parks, etc. and ensuring that the protection is guaranteed for future generations. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Protection of Natural Resources is: "These resources are useful and, most importantly, ours. It's in our best interest to maintain them for the future." the Wrong Answer to this is: "No more houses! From now on everyone should live in windmills to show support for our natural resources." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "We must protect our natural resources for future generations!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat cares more about owls and caterpillars then the American economy or security. Get real, Wingbat!" 'Retirement Security' The issue of Retirement Security works to ensure the security of retirement and social security while at a great cost thus being the motivator for the opposing side to strike at this due to the need for Cost Saving. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Retirement Security is: "It's important to take care of our older citizens, and also be helped out when we ourselves are much older." the Wrong Answer to this is: "I plan on retiring at 40, so someone will need to take care of me! I have expensive tastes." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Americans workd hard. Don't they deserve the retirement that they've been contributing to their whole lives?" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Medicare and Social Security are destroying the American economy. Wingbat is against the reform we need!" 'Right To Organize' The issue of Right To Organize is primarily focused on Unions to protect the necessities from safety, security, and most importantly minimum wages. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Right To Organize is: "Unions are actually helping workers and it's to their advantage to take part." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Unions taste great in salads! No wait, that's 'onions'..." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Unions: the people who brought you the weekend!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Corrupt unions are dragging our country to destruction. Stop Wingbat and their anti-business cronies!" 'Voting Rights' This issue became very prominent in the 2000 election which resulted in a sleu of controversy in wake of the Florida Vote, this issue counteracts this controversy and problems by ensuring the need to secure fair, accessible, and open elections. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Voting Rights is: "Every U.S. citizen is unique, but we are all part of the same great country. having our voices heard is a right that should never be taken away." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Fair elections sound fun - I hope there's a coursel!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "The right of adults to vote is as American as...well, it's the most American thing there is!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "If the Democrats get their way, voting fraud will hit an all time high. Voting rights for..dead people? I don't think so, Wingbat." thumb|left|40px|link=File:Women's_Right_to_Choose.png '''Women's Right to Choose The issue of Women's Right to Choose is albeit a controversial one focusing on the right to abortion and right to the control of their bodies. Because of this it is ONLY available in High School Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Women's Right to Choose is: "Women should have 100% control over their bodies, and it is ultimately their decision as to whether or not their baby should be born." the Wrong Answer to this is: "What was the question?" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "A woman's right to choose should not be limited by the government or religion." The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat wants to ensure that the government can continue supporting the death of America's most innocent citizens: the unborn. Stop them now!" 'Republican Party' There are 14 Issues within the Republican Party which is a party which focuses significantly on issues of Liberty, Competitiveness, and Cost Saving. 'Business Innovation' Business Innovation primary focus is allowing businesses to innovate through the reduction of regulations, taxes, and growth while the other side will oppose this for allowing greedy businesses to run the country and for infringing upon the policies of pollution standards. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Business Innovation is: "Companies should be allowed to grow and blossom and the government shouldn't stop them." the Wrong Answer to this is: "The government should actually be giving money to the companies, as well as pet pandas for every business." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "America thrives on innovation and competition. Don't choke our own businesses with anti-competitive rules and regulations!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat and the Republicans want to let greedy corporations run the country and bleed us dry. Only you can stop them!" 'Energy Independence' This primarily focuses on the need of being independent without the need of cooperation and without needed to find alternative energy solutions. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Energy Independence is: "We have these resources, so it makes sense that we should use them and gain independence." the Wrong Answer to this is: "My hair's pretty oily, we could just use that..." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "We have an amazing amount of natural resources. Let's stop depending on other countries for our energy needs!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "The Republicans want to destroy our national parks and resources just to keep their SUVs running. When will they learn?" 'Family Values' This issue focuses on moral and religious standards of marriage with the belief that it is preserved for men and women only while also opposing same-sex adoption. This issue is ONLY available in High School Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Family Values is: "This is apart of the foundation on which our country was made. Preserving traditional family values is important." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Familes should also have two kids- a girl and a boy - and a dog, otherwise they're not a family." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Marriage is a sacred institution. The government shouldn't be involved with eroding traditional American values!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "This is the foremost civil rights battle of our time: the right of two adults to marry, regardless of gender. You're on the wrongside of history, Wingbat!" 'Fight Terrorism Abroad' In the wake of September 11 a war had been declared on terror and a counter-insurgency was in place to combat terrorism in Iraq, Afghanistan, Somalia, Yemen, etc. The result was a long lasting war which had helped make the issue an important factor while the other side opposes it believing that everyone has the right to fair trial and that the methods of stopping terrorism is not working which includes subjects such as torture, although not directly mentioned. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Fight Terrorism Abroad is: "Terrorists are a special breed of criminal and should be treated differently in order to help keep the world safe." the Wrong Answer to this is: "So if someone in school calls me a name, I can have the government arrest him for terrorism!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Terrorism is a new type of threat that goes beyond simple crime. New tactics and techniques are required for this new threat." The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "To fight terrorism, Wingbat wants to give up essential American Freedoms. Guess what Wingbat...thanks to you, the terrorists are winning!" 'Fiscal Responsibility' This issue leans on the necessity for being independent and responsible in the world of economics on the belief that failing companies should not receive money for their mistakes, retirement should be planned not payed, and that borrowing money must be stopped. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Fiscal Responsibility is: "If a company is doing poorly, we shouldn't have to pay for their mistakes." the Wrong Answer to this is: "The government should instead use this money to giveeveryone a business to run!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Failing companies get free money from the government?! Your tax dollars are paying rich people to FAIL. When will this end?!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Many cities in our country need industries and factories to stay alive. We can't let these working class Americans starve!" 'Global Independence' Global Independence was founded as the opposite of global cooperation through the needs of being self responsible, and the need to take action rather than words. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Global Independence is: "We need to hang on to our culture and values, even as we work with other countries." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Why are we even working with other countries? America needs no one." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "America needs to maintain its independence on the global stage. We're not "just another country"!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat thinks that America can stand alone and makes enemies of the entire world. Are we the next Roman Empire, Wingbat?" 'Gun Rights' Instead of Gun Control this issue puts its support behind Gun Rights on the belief of Liberty and the Constitution. Additionally Gun Right supporters are among the biggest lobbyists in the United States with the largest being the NRA (National Rifle Association). This issue is NOT available in Elementary Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Gun Rights is: "Citizens with a good record should be able to purchase and own firearms." the Wrong Answer to this is: "What's next, paintball guns? Spitballs? It is a slippery slope, so we need to be careful." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "The 2nd Amendment guarantees the right to bear arms. Don't let our Constitution die!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "If the Republicans have their way, every child will need to wear a bullet proof vest to school. Stop them!" thumb|left|40px|link=File:Limited_Government_Spending.png '''Limited Government Spending Limited Government Spending, hence its name, focuses on the primary focus of reducing spending, become self sufficient, and allowing the nation to be independent. This issue focuses on the branch of Cost Saving, the opposite of Democrat Supported Generosity. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Limited Government Spending is: "Spending can get out of control sometimes. I support limiting needless spending by the government." the Wrong Answer to this is: "We should give the government officials and allowance and see how far they can get on $20 a week." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "The government will spend every dime we give them...and then some. Limit government spending!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat wants to pillage even more of our basic government services. What's next, Wingbat...running water?" 'Lower Taxes' The policy of Lowering Taxes is the belief that circulation of the economy could be enhanced and strengthen the economy through the needs of lowering taxes as well as the belief that Americans worked hard so they deserve to keep most of it. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Lower Taxes is: "We work hard for our money and deserve to keep most of it." the Wrong Answer to this is: "This would work best if we had a real life Robin Hood, to give everyone money." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Citizens know better how to spend their money than the government. Lower taxes!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat thinks we should lower taxes...for the rich." thumb|left|40px|link=File:Peace_Through_Strength.png '''Peace Through Strength Peace Through Strength is the ideal that peace can be maintained through strength and that the government should need to get involved with its efforts of increasing and upgrading the military allowing it to be modernized and up to date with the latest equipment and proper maintenance. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Peace Through Strength is: "Keeping our military well trained, properly equipped and up-to-date is what sets us apart from the rest of the world." the Wrong Answer to this is: "Soldiers that can shoot laser beams from their eyes and fire from their fingertips are the future!" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "The world is not always a friendly place. A strong and agile military must be maintained!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbant wants MORE military spending to wage MORE wars and kill MORE Americans. When will it end?" 'Protection of Unborn Lives' This issue leans on the necessity that everyone has the right to live and that abortion most be strongly prohibited, usually many politicians that support this issue believe that there is an exception in the case of rape or incest. This Issue is ONLY available in High School Difficulty. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Protection of Unborn Lives is: "Every U.S. citizen has a right to live, even the smallest ones." the Wrong Answer to this is: "What was the question?" The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "A baby is a life when it's conceived. Abortion is murder!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat thinks that the government owns your body. Protect the right to choose, and stop the Republicans!" ' 'Right To Work' Right To Work is based on the beliefs that unions must be optional and whether or not they can pay dues at work. This issue is in complete opposition of the democratically supported Right To Organize In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Right To Work is: '"Union membership should not be a requirement. Citizens should be free to choose if they want to join."' the Wrong Answer to this is: '"Workers should also be able to decide whether or not they want to show up to work at all, or wear a chicken costume to the office. Freedom!"' The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: '"Workers should be able to choose whether or not to join a union and pay dues. It's only fair!"' The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: '"Wingbat wants to dismantle unions and erode decades of prosperity for our workingclass Americans. Stop them with your vote for chosen name here"' 'School Choice' With School Choice instead of directly funding education this focuses more on funding familes in order to choose school in part of reducing regulation and allowing enhanced liberties in choice of their education. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to School Choice is: '"Parents should be able to make an important decision like this on their own. Education is important for America's future."' the Wrong Answer to this is: '"Let's take it one step further: give all the money to the kids and let them spend it!"' The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: '"Let families choose where to spend their tax dollars for their children."' The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: '"Wingbat supports taking money from public education so the rich can send their kids to elite private schools. No more, Wingbat!"' 'thumb|left|40px|link=File:Secure_Borders.png 'Secure Borders' In response to the massive movement of Illegal Immigrants in the Mexican Border there has been a panic to the overwhelming growth of latino communities and high demands of insurance, pay, jobs, etc. much like the massive immigration to California with the massive Chinese Immigration which resulted in a ban of immigration for people coming from the Qing Dynasty which was comprised of modern day China, Mongolia, Taiwan, and various pieces of other local regions. In the Primary Debate the Correct Answer to Secure Borders is: "Our current ways of dealing with the influx of illegal immigrants are not working." the Wrong Answer to this is: "We can't forget about the aliens from outer space either; I propose a giant plastic bubble around the United States." The Correct Answer for speaking about the Issue in Appearances or Media is: "Illegal immigration is a crime and hurts our economy. Something must be done!" The Correct Answer when OPPOSING this issue in a state is: "Wingbat doesn't understand that our country is built on a proud tradition of immigration. Why do you hate new Americans, Wingbat?" States Gameplay & Strategy In the game you have to win over states using momentum while allowing the opponents momentum to not overtake you. You have to balance out and ensure victory and make sure you're putting the right key issues on the ballot as well as ensuring you are playing it smart by focusing on strategically vital states such as California and Ohio. The maximum momentum a state can have is 3, appearances will increase a states momentum by 2 and media by 1. Polling allows you to see the state funds and which side the state is leaning towards, this will only work with gray states that are not polled. Polling, Media, and Appearance all take only 1 state fund and by holding 3 of 4 25+ electoral vote states you can guarantee you will be able to use each option each turn. The way state funds work is if the state is worth less than 10 electoral votes it will only give you 1 state fund, if it's worth between 10 and 25 it will give you 2 state fundsand if it above 25 it will give you 3 state funds. The game lasts a total of 10 weeks/turns (about 30 minutes in real time) and every week/turn is when the momentum will go down or up depending on the current momentum. A state with 1 momentum can do much more than a state with 3 momentum if that 1 momentum has been active for more than 3 weeks/turns. The best strategy is to only focus your turns on states that have big portions of the vote this means focusing primarily on states that are worth 10 electoral votes or more as these will impact the election mostly considering they are worth a great percent of the vote and polling states in electoral vote order will be helpful too. The best strategy, if you have 3 of 4 25+ electoral vote states, is to poll first thus allowing you to see your opponents first move and be able to counter act it before it's too late, and because of this you will be able to have guaranteed supremacy over the opponent as long as you don't gaffe up on any issue. Also during the last few turns it is advised that you focus only on states that not leaning heavily towards any side and instead put momentum on states near the 50 50 percentage thus allowing you to gain the state through the 'winner-takes-all' system which will ultimately help you ensure your victory in the end. Total Victory.png|An absolute landslide victory as the Republican Party. Absolute Victory.png|A total landslide victory as the Democratic Party. The current world record is 454. Certificate Achievements It's a Landslide Win the Presidency with over 300 electoral votes. On Message Correctly matched all the issues during the campaign The Great Debator Make it through the debate without making a mistake Dough Roller Raise the maximum amount of state funds (30) during a campaign. Take the High Road Finish the game without using a single negative media/appearance campaign. Credits These are the credits found within the game in the credits section on the main menu screen. iCivics Gene Koo - Executive Director Jeffrey J. Curley - Deputy Director Kelly Landis - Outreach Director Molly Watson - Office Manager Nancy Cooper - Cirriculum Coordinator Carrie Ray-Hill - Cirriculum Coordinator Alison Atwater - Cirriculum Coordinator FiLAMENT Games Spencer Evans - Lead Programmer Alex Stone - Programmer Dan Norton - Lead Designer Abby Friesen - Designer Tyler Law - Lead Artist, Animation Chen-Ya Chang - Art, Animation Steve Koavalesky - Art, Animation Rebecca Rettunmund - Art, Animation Fiona Zimmer - Art, Animation Josh Bartels - Audio Engineer Jason Robinson - Quality Assurance Dan White - CEO Trivia *Nebraska and Maine are the only states that are proportional where it is possible to have multiple votes there be distributed to multiple candidates thus meaning it does not follow the 'winner-takes-all' system. *Washington D.C. is the only one of these places to not be a state, but still be able to participate in elections, some other places such as Guam, Puerto Rico, Virgin Islands, etc. cannot vote in elections, but anyone serving as part of the military or off shore US Citizen in another country however can vote. *The minimum amount of states needed to win are 11 which is basically 1/5th of all states needed to win, they are (In electoral order) California, Texas, New York, Florida, Pennslyvania, Illinois, Ohio, Michigan, Georgia, North Carolina, and New Jersey. *States with populations below 1 million have a minimum electoral vote of 3, because of this it makes it possible to win an election with only about 1/3rd of the popular vote. *States like California and Ohio (Usually states above 15) are worth less because their electoral votes are redistributed to smaller states or regions such as D.C. and Wyoming.